


Boop is Nora for: "I Love You."

by Wolfling21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Qrow knows all, Threesome - F/M/M, Why are they so cute?, stop the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: After the Nuckelavee is destroyed & revenge is gotten for Kuroyuri, Ren & Nora come to terms with their feelings for one another.  But their time as a part of team JNPR & team RNJR, as left them with feelings for Jaune.  Under Qrow's watchful gaze & protective wing, the trio must figure out how to deal with & react to these feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These three got into my head & wouldn't go away! I swear I have not watched RWBY since the V4 finale & yet they are still lurking in my brain. I blame R/T for making them so cute!!
> 
> I also blame my fiance for loving Nora & my idea to send him an adorable piece of fanart featuring the "Boop!"

Jaune didn't think much of it when Nora would tap Ren on the nose and say: “Boop.”

He knew they had grown up together so he figured that “Boop” was just one of their childhood games or something else that had carried over into their teenage years.

Pyrrha had thought it was cute but neither of them had ever asked their teammates about it.

Now safe in Mistral, after they had killed the Nuckelavee, Ren and Nora had taken to keeping close to him at all times.

The three of them were sharing one room while Ruby and her uncle shared a second.

For all his faults, Qrow was a good man and had paid for their room, board, food, weapon repairs and anything else they might need.

They had taken care of him so he felt the need to repay them all for that... despite their argument that he didn't need to... but he hadn't listened.

The only thing Qrow had asked is they stayed safe while in town, reported anyone who made them uneasy to him and let him drink to his heart's content.

But he had yet to come back to the hotel drunk... or at least no more drunk than usual.

And then the other day he had brought a boy, maybe twelve, into their group. 

What had surprised everyone was that the kid apparently had Ozpin's soul living within him. And the kid had proved it by telling them things around themselves that there was no way he could have known without previously meeting them.

Nora and Ren have considered applying to Haven but decided against it because it was still too close to Kuroyuri.

Two of Jaune's sisters had considered becoming Huntresses but their parents had talked them down.

Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, had also had silver eyes and power akin to her daughter's.

So the strange boy, Oscar Pine, had joined their little group. 

He stayed in the room with Ruby and Qrow... taking over Qrow's bed while the old Hunter slept on the floor. It was awkward for Oscar and Ruby who didn't know each other and uncomfortable for Qrow but none of them complained... not aloud at least.

Nora and Ruby had tried to make Oscar feel welcome while Jaune was a bit cautious and Ren was... Ren.

“Morning kids.” Qrow muttered, dropping down in a chair beside the five of them.

“Good morning.” Nora, Ren and Oscar said... though Nora's was muffled through a mouthful of pancake.

“Did you sleep okay Uncle Qrow?” Ruby asked him.

He shrugged and made a non committal noise as the waitress brought him a cup of coffee.

“Your usual?” she asked.

“All except the bacon.” he told her.

Oscar looked up shyly and whispered, “I'll eat it.”

The waitress looked at Oscar then Qrow before the Huntsman shrugged and said, “The usual then.”

Nora glanced over at Ren before tapping his nose and said, “Boop.”

Ren blinked sleepily at her before smiling and tapping her nose. He didn't say anything through his mouthful of scrambled egg but his eyes sparkled and spoke for him.

The pair shared a long look before Nora got up and walked around the table to where Jaune sat next to Ruby. “Boop.” she said, tapping his nose before going to sit back beside Ren.

“Okay I have to ask. What does Boop mean?” Jaune asked.

“You haven't figure it out?” Qrow scoffed.

Ruby elbowed her uncle in the side and whispered, “Be nice Uncle Qrow.”

Nora blushed and Ren ducked his head shyly. “Can we tell you later?” Nora whispered.

“Um... okay?” Jaune agreed.

Qrow smirked as the waitress came back with his breakfast.

Winking, she set a small plate with bacon on it in front of Oscar. “Thank you.” he whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nora looked up as Jaune came into the room, setting Crocea Mors down in the corner by Stormflower and Magnhild. Ren was curled up on the bed beside her, dozing contently.

“Hi.” she whispered.

“Hi.” he said, sitting on the bed beside her.

Gently she patted Ren's hair and whispered, “Will you wake up?” 

Ren opened his eyes slowly to look at her then at Jaune. “Do you want to tell him?” he whispered.

Nora smiled softly, before reaching over to tap Jaune's nose. “Boop means... I love you.” she told him.

“Love like...?” Jaune asked.

Nora giggled and leaned forward, kissing him gently.  
Ren sat up and wrapped an arm around Nora, watching Jaune quietly.

“Jaune?” Nora whispered.

He rested his forehead against Nora's shoulder, feeling Ren's hand immediately slip into his hair.

“I love you... both of you. But we just lost Pyrrha... so I don't...” Jaune whimpered.

“We know. We lost her too.” Nora reminded him.

Ren rested his cheek against Jaune's and whispered, “Just give us a chance... that's all we ask.”


End file.
